A gas-filled dot matrix display panel having memory is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 051,313, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,348, filed June 22, 1979, of George E. Holz and James A. Ogle. This panel includes a matrix of D.C. scanning/address cells arrayed in rows and columns and a matrix of quasi A.C. display cells which are in operative relation with the scanning/address cells, and there is one scan cell for each display cell. The panel includes a relatively complex array of electrodes including a glow sustaining electrode which controls the operation of the display cells.
Another form of this memory panel is described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 451,843, filed Dec. 21, 1982 by George E. Holz and James A. Ogle. This panel is known as a "shared scan" panel, which means that each scan/address cell operates with two display cells. In this panel, the sustainer electrodes which control the operation of each pair of display cells are operated in pairs, and special sustainer signals are applied to the pairs of sustainer electrodes to achieve the desired display cell selection.
An electronic system for generating sustainer signals for a memory panel of the type under consideration is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,259 of Joseph E. McKee and James Y. Lee; however, this system is not directly applicable to a "shared scan" memory panel. The present invention provides a system for generating the required sustainer signals for a "shared scan" panel.